In the process control industry, use of smart pressure, temperature and level field instruments has become commonplace, because they can be installed almost anywhere at a facility due to their compact size. The modules in today's smart transmitters use advanced low power microcontrollers to do much of the processing that was historically done by discrete electronic components.